In The End
by ThE dUnCmEiStEr
Summary: What happens when harry is forced to choose between the one he loves and the one who's always been there for him? Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**In the end**

**Chapter 1: It began with you.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys I know it's been a while but here it is. I had this inspiration walking to school (dunno how). I don't own any of the stuff except the plot of course. I have brought in a new character her name is Raechel. This story is set five years after Hogwarts. Harry and Raechel are married.**

_He was almost there. All he needed to do was to reach out a hand and all this pain was over. But something held him back. He couldn't recognise the feeling it felt like half way between guilt and anger. Then he got the prickly feeling in his shoulder blades like he was being watched. He turned around and he was enveloped in light._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He was getting sick of this. He knew the dreams had no meaning so why did he keep having them. He looked over at Raechel sleeping so peacefully and momentarily forgot about the dream. She's so beautiful Harry thought. But then his train of thought snapped back to the dream. He decided he needed a walk and a drink of water to sooth himself.

So he moved out to the kitchen making sure that he didn't wake her up. He got there and grabbed the water out of the fridge and poured himself a drink. He sat there and remembered the first time he met Raechel:

_He was sitting in the great hall one morning in sixth year._

"_Harry" called Hermione._

"_Yeah" he said._

"_I've got someone I'd like you to meet" she said._

"_Really who?" asked Harry._

"_Her name's Raechel, she's just moved here from Canada" she said. _

_Harry looked past her and looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen._

"_Hi" she said._

"_Beautiful" he whispered under his breath._

"_What" said Raechel, though Harry knew she knew what he said._

"_I said hi" said Harry. She smiled._

"_This is the guy I was telling you about remember Raech" said Hermione._

"_Oh this is Harry" she said a look of comprehension dawning on her face._

"_Yep that's me" he said, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her._

_The bell rang suddenly._

"_I've got to go and see Professor Dumbledore before I start. It was nice meeting you Harry" she said smiling at him. Harry noticed how much her face lit up when she smiled._

"_Yeah, yeah it was" he said._

_Then she left in the direction of Dumbledore's office and Harry wondered if he had just seen an angel._

Harry smiled at that last thought. True he hadn't been looking at an angel but he was looking at the closest thing to one. He still did. After that he felt much better and moved back to the bedroom. He slipped into bed and fell asleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning he woke up late. Great he thought I'm going to get it form Dilferus for being late to work. So he got up and raced into the closet, changed into his Auror uniform, raced down to the fridge, grabbed something to eat, gave Raechel a kiss goodbye and Disapparated.

When he arrived at his cubicle in the Ministry of Magic he found Dilferus waiting for him.

"You're late potter" he said sternly looking at him from over his steel-rimmed glasses.

"Sorry Dilferus I over slept. It won't happen again" he said bowing.

"It had better not or else" was all Dilferus said as he walked off.

Harry sat down and got to work on filing the Death Eaters he had found lately into the system.

When he got home that afternoon he went straight to the fridge and grabbed some chocolate. He knew Raechel wasn't due home from work until five so he grabbed the remote and killed some time.

He found himself drifting off until he fell asleep on the lounge.

_Harry was bent over some homework when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked around to find Raechel standing behind him._

"_And what can I do for you" he asked her smiling._

_She smiled back._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked._

"_Sure, I've got nothing better to do" he said gazing into her eyes and feeling entranced as he had always done. But there was something different about them this time. Instead of the normal happiness and craziness he usually saw, he saw concern and sadness written all through them._

"_Raech what's wrong?" he asked feeling strange all of a sudden._

_The next thing he knew she was in his arms crying._

"_Hey, hey babe stop crying what's up?" he asked again._

"_Its Ron, I'm not sure I can do this anymore" she said her crying subsiding only a little._

"_Do what?" Harry said identifying the feeling as confusion._

"_Keep going out with him. It's just too hard" she said, sobbing._

"_Oh well I'm afraid there's not much I can do for you except to say do what you feel is right" he said._

"_That's just it I don't know what is right" she said the sobbing stopping a little._

"_In time you will come to see it" Harry said._

"_When?" she asked._

"_I don't know when but you need to just try and keep it up, the answer will come to you soon enough" he said._

"_Okay, I'll do that. Thanks Harry" she said pulling him into a hug and drying her eyes at the same time._

"_Any time babe, any time" he said hugging her back._

Harry woke up as Raechel Apparated into the kitchen.

"Hey baby doll how was work?" he asked her.

"Oh you know the usual, boring as" she said smiling. He kissed her then.

"Harry I've got some wonderful news" she said, smiling.

"What is it" Harry asked getting excited.

"I'm pregnant" she said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Really? Raechel that's great" he said and with that he pulled her into a hug and kissed her heaps. He was so happy. Nothing could burst this feeling that had welled up inside of him. All he could to was to hold Raech tighter and think of how beautiful she was.

**A/N: well there you go. New chappie soon. Please review I hope you liked it.**


	2. Love is powerful

**In the end**

**Chapter 2: Love is powerful**

**Disclaimer: Hi guys, about that last chappie. Look I know it was a bit rushed but hey ill do my best to do better this time. Oh and just so you know Voldemort is still alive so yeah continuing on……..**

It had been three days since Harry found out and he was still happier than he had ever been. Nothing could break this feeling in his mind. He rolled over and watched her sleeping as he usually did. The same thought crossed his mind. Beautiful. He was so happy. He smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry was up before Raechel for once. It was Sunday morning and Harry decided to go for a walk because he hadn't had the chance during the week due to work.

The morning air was fresh and crisp on his face. It was good to walk through the park saying the occasional hello to people he walked past. But he ran into someone he had not expected to see for a while, Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing in this neighbourhood?" Harry asked with surprise.

"I was ah actually looking for Raechel and yourself but I seem to have forgotten your address and I was just about to call you" he said his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Oh okay then well if you want you can walk with me I'm just about done" Harry said gesturing to Dumbledore that he walk next to him.

"Okay then Harry thankyou" he said.

They began on the track Harry was about to take.

"So Professor how is the hunt for Voldemort going?" Harry asked.

"The same Harry, still nothing except for the alleged sightings here and there but nothing concrete, it seems he has gone into hiding for a while" Dumbledore said his brow creasing in thought.

"But enough about that how is being an Auror suiting you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's great, better than I had imagined actually except of course for Dilferus when he gets pissed at me for being late" Harry said smiling.

"Ah I see, well you have only just moved out of training so I would expect you to be late at least once" said Dumbledore.

"Oh ah well see this isn't the first time" Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh I understand then, is this your house?" Dumbledore said.

"Yep it sure is and by the looks of it Raech is up" Harry said smiling.

"Good because I have come to ask you something" said Dumbledore.

What the hell could this be? Harry wondered.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey babe guess who I ran into while I was walking?" Harry said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore he said he wanted to ask us something, so I showed him to our house, he's in the lounge" Harry said.

"Really, I'll be right in" she said.

So once they had settled down with some tea and biscuits Dumbledore turned towards them his eyes twinkling as they usually did.

"okay well I am pressed for time so I must be quick, Raechel after you have had the baby would you like to come and take the position of deputy headmistress at Hogwarts?" he asked.

She looked stunned. "Really?" she asked.

"Really, really" Dumbledore said.

"Of course I would like to, it would be great" Raechel said smiling.

"Well good, okay now that that is settled I must leave I'll get back to you soon with some more details" Dumbledore said standing up. Harry jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"Thankyou so much for this Professor, you have no idea what this means to her" Harry said.

"It's nothing Harry" he said "I shall see you soon".

With that he Disapparated. Harry pulled Raechel into a hug.

"Do you know how good this is" she said.

"I know babe you've wanted this for ages" he said hugging her tighter.

"Oh my god" she said suddenly clutching her stomach.

"Raech what is it, tell me" Harry said alarmed that something could be wrong. But when she looked up there was no pain on her face only jubilation and a huge smile.

"Harry the baby just kicked quick come over and feel it" she said motioning to her lower abdomen.

Harry raced over and put his hand on her stomach, he waited for a bit and then he felt it the feeling of the little guys foot bumping against his hand was amazing.

"Oh my god Raech this is so good" he said tears welling in his eyes.

"We're going to make great parents" she said, tears in her eyes as well.

"I love you Raechel" Harry said.

"I love you to Harry" Raechel said back. Harry pulled her into another hug.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

For all the happiness inside him Harry slept fitfully. It was always the same dream.

_He was almost there. All he needed to do was to reach out a hand and all this pain was over. But something held him back. He couldn't recognise the feeling; it felt like half way between guilt and anger. Then he got the prickly feeling in his shoulder blades like he was being watched. He turned around and he was enveloped in light._

He finally got sick of it and went to the medicine cupboard to look for a sleeping potion. He found one and went back to bed. He drank the potion and slept the whole night through soundly.

The next morning he woke up at about midday. He looked over and saw raechel looking into his eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" she said.

"Good morning baby doll" he said leaning over and kissing her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"Not well, I had to get up and get a sleeping potion in the end" he said passing his hand over his eyes.

"What was it a bad dream or?" raechel said.

"Well it's not really a bad dream it's just the same dream over and over again" he said.

"What's in it?" she asked.

He explained to her the happenings in the dream not that there were many to tell.

Once he had finished he sighed and said "It's so stupid. I have no idea what it means and it's really pissing me off"

"Harry don't get too worked up about it, I'm sure it means nothing okay, you'll be fine I promise" she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Thankyou babe, so much. I love you" he said looking straight back.

"I love you to" she said.

**A/N: well there you go. I hope that wasn't too rushed for you Brendan. Please read and REVIEW people reviewing helps me to do better. Plz do it Thanx heaps u guyz! **


	3. Life Is Bliss

**In the end**

**Chapter 3: Life is bliss.**

**Disclaimer: Hi guys, don't own nothing cept the plot oh and Dilferus. Please R&R guyz a good review can change my story writing style! Thanx heaps.**

Harry was on time to work today and Dilferus seemed pleased about it. He had just finished lunch when a memo appeared at his desk and opened. He recognized the handwriting as Fudges.

_Harry,_

_Your presence is required in the minister's office immediately._

_Fudge._

Great thought Harry, I'm in for it now. He got up and walked off to the elevators and caught one to the minister's office.

When he arrived he heard the sound of a few voices. He knocked.

"Enter" came Rufus Scrimegour's voice.

Harry walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting opposite the Minister with fudge and Percy hovering behind him.

"Hello Harry" said Dumbledore.

"Hello professor" said Harry. He bowed to the minister.

"How may I help sir" he asked politely.

"Ok Mr Potter I am a very busy man so I will get straight down to business. I have been in discussion with professor Dumbledore about the protection around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It appears one of the Aurors who has been serving as part of the guard has disappeared without a trace. He will need replacing. After some discussion with the headmaster I have decided that you are the best for the job. You will start there as of the first of September. You will receive a letter regarding all the finer details in a few days time. Do you accept this new post?" he asked.

"Well umm I don't know. What about my wife?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's alright Harry she can come and stay with you until she is ready to take up her new teaching post" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Oh that's okay then. Alright minister I accept this new post" Harry said.

"Well done. We will have the letter in the post in a few days time. You may leave" said Scrimegour.

"Thankyou minister. Professor may I have a word outside" Harry said.

"Yes of course Harry" said Dumbledore getting up and moving towards him.

Harry walked out closely followed by Dumbledore.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore said surveying him through his half moon glasses.

"Thankyou professor. So much" Harry said barely able to contain the emotions welling up inside him.

"No problems Harry. How is Raechel doing in the pregnancy?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine. She's due in August" said Harry.

"That's nice to know. Give her my regards will you?" Dumbledore said.

"Sure thing Professor. See you later" Harry said moving off towards the elevator.

"Goodbye Harry" said Dumbledore going back into the minister's office.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

The day could not have passed more quickly in Harry's opinion. When it came time to go home he could not contain himself. There was only one person who did not seem very happy about his promotion: Dilferus. When Harry told him the news he went all quiet for a while and then he suddenly walked off without a word. He had been in a foul mood for the rest of the day. Harry put it from his mind as he walked up their driveway.

Raechel was doing the vacuuming when he got home. Harry didn't know why she wasn't using magic especially now that she was pregnant. He pulled out the cord.

"What the- oh hey babe how was your day" she said moving towards him.

"It was great, guess what" he said.

"What?' said Raechel.

"I got a promotion" he said smiling.

"Really what to" she said.

"I'm going to be part of the Hogwarts guard" he said proudly.

"Really? Oh Harry that's great. We wont have to be apart now" she said "when do you start?" she asked.

"The first of September" he said.

"Oh but what about me and the child?" she asked.

"You can come as well. Professor Dumbledore said so" he said.

"That's great" she said.

"Yeah I can't wait to start. It will be my first time where I can go to work and not have to put up with Dilferus" he said.

"Hey that's not very nice" she said.

"Yeah but I noticed something strange about him today" he said the smile fading a little.

"What?" raechel asked her hands resting on her stomach.

"He was not very happy when I told him about it. In fact he was downright pissed" he said.

"Oh okay what you mean?" she asked him.

"Well when I told him he went all quiet and then walked of without saying anything" he said.

"Maybe he's annoyed he wont get to terrorise you any more" raechel said jokingly.

"Probably" said Harry "anyway how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I managed to get most of the housework done. I'm just finishing the vacuuming now" she said grabbing the cord.

"Why are you not doing it with magic seeing as you're pregnant?" Harry asked her sternly.

"Well I thought I would see what a pregnant muggle would feel like doing the housework" she said.

That was the last straw for Harry. He made her sit down and watch the television while he did the rest of the vacuuming and cooked dinner.

He had a bit of trouble deciding what to cook but he eventually decided to cook some Lasagne with garlic bread because he knew it was Raechel's favourite.

When they finally sat down to dinner Harry was exhausted.

"I don't know how you doe it" he said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"All the housework and cooking even while you're pregnant" he said "I'm exhausted"

"Well it is a woman thing you wouldn't understand about. But thank you for the dinner it is very nice" she said.

"That's okay. I just hope you have learnt your lesson" he said.

"What lesson?" she asked taking a sip of her wine.

"While you are pregnant you are not to do the housework without magic because I don't want you to risk hurting yourself or the baby. Understand" he said.

"Yes Harry I promise I wont do the housework and cooking without magic while I am pregnant" she said throwing the dish cloth at him.

He caught it and put it on the table. He smiled. Then he collapsed.

**A/N: Ooooo cliff hanger. Ha ha now you have to read the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I won't lie to you. I like to get reviews its cool. Thanx guyz!**


End file.
